Could You?
by akuryounoseiki
Summary: Ryou is insecure, depressed and uncared for. However, when a certain Egyptian enters the picture, his life suddenly begins to get very interesting...interesting in ways that Yami no Bakura does not see fit. RyouXMalik
1. Chapter one

Sheets of unrelenting rain pounded itself against the yielding sidewalks, houses, cars, everything. It was surprisingly loud; like perhaps bullets or hail, as it continued to beat down upon the inevitably wet street and its surroundings. Forks of lightning flashed, a brilliant explosion of light as it snaked across the sky, illuminating and reflecting the wetness of the rain, lighting the dark shapes of tree's and buildings, a previously depressing sight. A sharp clap of thunder was only seconds behind before everything was plunged back into the drenched darkness.

However, despite the carnal instinct of mysterious fear storms often impose, it was also comforting in a strange, ironic way. It was an obscure blanket that seemed to just protect everything in some hazy way.

Ryou Bakura didn't take notice of the rain, or the storm for that matter and he didn't take comfort in it, either. Or the fact that it was well past midnight.

The light his desk lamp provided was bright, far to bright for his reckoning, and it lit up his small room, casting overlarge shadows that disappeared and flickered with the lightning. He stifled a yawn, and rubbed his eyes that were so itching with sleep. Ryou had been writing his report for the better part of the last few hours, but now it was starting to take its toll on the slight white- haired boy. The monotonic scratching of his dull pencil was boring into his brain, emphasizing and teasing him into jaded exhaustion. Ryou's writing, always so neat and tidy, was slowly turning into lazy scrawls. Even he couldn't really read it now.

Another yawn.

Why had he left his assignment to the last minute? Again? He knew his grades were slipping far below his usual standard. He knew he was failing. And he knew that he didn't care.

Ryou's dark brown eyes sought out his now suddenly appealing bed. Sleep would be so good right now...

He wished he could sleep forever. Sleep and never wake up. To be in a perfect state of indistinct oblivion...that is what he truly longed for. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would care. It was a sad truth, Ryou admitted to himself as he gathered himself up while cleaning up his papers on his desk, that no one would really care. His chair scraped against the wood as he stood up, a horrible, grating sound.

His father had stopped caring about his son soon after Amane and their mother died. The only means of escape Ryou's father had, was to distant himself from the painful memories his wife and daughter still conjured, even in their empty presence. And by distancing himself meant ultimately leaving Ryou behind. Where was his father anyway? Probably in Egypt, or maybe America again. The white haired boy vaguely wondered when it was the last time he had seen his father, as he pulled off his clothes and threw them uncaringly onto the floor. He climbed into his bed.

Yami Bakura sure as hell didn't care about Ryou, and why should he? He had always been an annoying hindrance to Yami Bakura, he had made that clear.

Oh, no it wasn't that Yami Bakura beat him. He wouldn't dare waste his time on something as useless and pathetic like that. There was no way that he could benefit from it. No, Ryou was sure that as long as he was away from his yami, would Bakura be happy. The relationship between the two boys was an obvious awkward distrust and indifference, or, in Yami Bakura's case, frustration.

If there was one thing that Ryou hated, it was being hated by others.

Which brought him to the next and final group. Lightning flashed, but the thunder wasn't as prominent this time. The storm was fading off.

Ryou wasn't sure if Yugi and the gang would care if something serious happened to him. Honestly, he just didn't know. It was very strange about Yugi's group of friends. They were all nice people, with the obvious exception of Kaiba, perhaps, Ryou was sure, but, although they were nice people, they were all so concerned about their own little group. They may have claimed to care or to be concerned about someone, but the just didn't really take that time to bother with other people, unless it concerned them directly.

The rain was beginning to lull Ryou to sleep...He wished that he had some friends, someone to care about him. He wished there was someone to worry about him, and to ask him if he was ok, but the sad certainty was that there really was no one. Because of this truth had Ryou begun to slip in school, had his grades began to fall, had he become more and more anti-social and withdrawn, had began just not to care about anything anymore.

Besides, what was stopping him?

He had no one.

He wished there was someone.

Ryou fell asleep against the soft sheets of his bed as the rain continued to now softly fall. He wished it could just stay that like forever, dreading the reality he would face when he awoke the very next morning.

Ok, so that was chapter one...Sort of an intro, I suppose, as I was just focusing on setting the tone and the remnants of what I hope to call a plot. XD


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me happy. I've thanked you personally at the end of the chapter.

Also, big thanks to **Zanzou **who helps me out by making my fic all pretty and shiny and non-redundant like.

Disclaimer: I didn't do a disclaimer last chapter. I think that's bad. Anyway, don't own Yugioh. If I did, it would be a whole bunch of smutty yaoi. (nods)

The next morning was still soggy and miserable from last night's downpour, and a wretched drizzle held back the solemn attempts of the sun ever breaking through the low, threatening clouds. The sidewalks were flooded with people and their umbrellas as they ambled along to their jobs, schools, lives. There was an almost tangible grayness, slowing down movements and conversations, hovering in the air as a heavy, uncomfortable fog.

At Domino High, complaints were everywhere as the students griped heartily about the depressing weather, drudging their way slowly to first period. The level of complaints had reached an epidemic level.

However, there were some that would not submit to the pathetic, depressing, drizzle outside.

Malik Ishtar sat back in his chair with a blank look as he dispassionately stared out the streaming window. Although the blonde Egyptian had a mild implication of why perhaps not _everyone_ appreciated the weather conditions, he thought the rain was so mysteriously beautiful in every way possible. He had been so used to the unrelenting heat of the unforgiving Egyptian climate that any given dramatic change like this was breath taking.

His sister's job at the embassy had summoned her to Japan, and along came her brother as well, despite the uncertainties he still possessed about those he had encountered in Battle City.

It wasn't as if Malik hadn't _wanted_ to come, because, now after Battle City, he wasn't everyone's sworn enemy anymore.

Well...

He smirked.

And now, because of his sister's job, he now found himself sitting by himself, waiting for class to start. Damn Isis and her theories of education.

He could hear the dull, hazy roar of students outside as they mulled about in the hallways, chatting with friends. The Egyptian sighed with contempt and lazily rested his chin on his slender hand.

He wondered dully what Yugi's gang of friends would make of his arrival. Even though he had sworn his friendship and loyalty to the short high school boy, there were clearly memories that he had caused that could not be so easily erased.

But now was not the time to think about that; the pain he had inflicted on countless others.

A moment later, the bell rang, slicing through his thoughts. The Egyptian boy gave a mere flick of a glance towards the door as students began filing noisily into the classroom, before turning his attention back to the weather outside.

* * *

Third period had ended, and with it's absence came lunch.

"So, Malik, how do you like our school?" The Egyptian barely looked up from the book he had pulled out to read as Yugi chirped happily at him. He was vaguely and uncomfortably aware that the rest of the 'friendship orgy', as he had dubbed them, had gathered around him as well. The blonde could feel their eyes boring into him.

He hated it when people stared at him; hated it and feared it.

"Malik?"

Malik sighed with irritation but nonetheless put down his book and glanced at the short high school boy. Yugi beamed at him. His eyes narrowed haughtily as he gave the clock on the wall a pointed look. Dammit. When would lunch end...

_Damn you, lunchtime. But then...people were supposed to socialize at lunch._

"It's the only school I've gone to...so I suppose it's okay." he muttered. Yugi couldn't have looked happier.

"It's great that you're going to school now, Malik," Yugi exclaimed happily. The Egyptian winced inwardly at the smaller boys choice of words. It made him sound like a lazy convict.

_But you are a convict. You're a—_

No. He wasn't going to think about that. Anymore.

Only then did he realize that an awkward silence had settled in. Oh well. Maybe everyone would just get the hint and go away. The blonde turned back to his book, finding his place again where he had left off.

Jonouchi yawned and stretched before promptly sitting on the desk behind him. He gave a halfhearted glare at the discontented Egyptian and his book. Although Battle City had ended, there was still no way he could forgive the arrogant boy for what he had done to all of his friends, and his sister. His distrust for Malik just ran too strong for him to even consider for even a second the 'friendship treaty' that Yugi had imposed at the end of Battle City.

No, Jonouchi did not, _would not_, believe in second chances.

"Hey guys, have you seen Ryou?" pondered Honda aloud.

_Ryou._

The name reverberated inside Malik's head; Ryou. The name was familiar. He blinked.

"I dunno. Probably eating lunch by himself again," Anzu said, though with a faint trace of worry on her face. Jonouchi snorted.

"I agree with him sitting by himself again, but eating lunch...?" he trailed off with an idiotic grin, which was whiped off his face as Anzu whapped him upside the head.

"That's not funny! Guys, I'm worried about Ryou. He seems really unhappy lately."

Yugi nodded in agreement, worry and anxiety clouding his usually happy features.

"Yeah, you guys..., " he said slowly, distressed, "He's been like that for awhile now, he's just so quiet all the time, it's hard to notice..."

There was a brief moment when noone spoke. Then Jonouchi launched into some conversation or other with Honda; Malik didn't hear them though. For some reason, there was a roaring in his ears, and his heart was beating faster than normal. Why couldn't he remember?

Ryou.

_Ah, yes_. He could remember Ryou now.

Malik's thoughts raced back to Battle City once again, memories of manipulating and playing with Ryou, forcing him to act as a twisted doll for his own sick pleasures. The boy had been his; he had almost controlled the white haired boy unto his death. He remembered now...remembered the soft and innocent look Ryou's dark, blank eyes had held...the alluring forlorn look that he so possessed...His yielding, damaged mind...memories...pleasures running through his head.

And then there was Yami no Bakura.

"Malik? Are you ok?"

Yugi's voice and light hand on his shoulder brought him cruelly back to reality. He roughly shoved Yugi's hand off, and abruptly stood up, slamming his forgotten book shut, his lavender eyes glittering venomously with anger.

But why was he so angry?

"I'm fine," he snapped, and stalked off, vehemently pushing past the smaller boy and Anzu. Yugi called out to the retreating Malik, but was silenced as Jonouchi put a reproving hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked up at his friend, concerned.

Jonouchi, however, said nothing.

End notes: Yes, I realize that Ryou isn't in this chapter even though he's the main character. I wanted to introduce Malik without being corny, and thus was my final conclusion. Sigh.

**jailbreaker04**: XD thank yew! Favorite lists are fun and make me happy.

**Yami no Malik**: I'm glad you enjoyed my redundant grammar XD. But anyway, thanks for the review.

**SpiritGoddess**: Thanks, my fantabulous Tohma-hat loving friend! Similes are amusing.

**Katan Amy**: Indeed—but now I have my lovly friend to demolish my bad, superfluous, capricious, redundant adjectives.

**Jess:** Be a patient Korean and wait for the shonen-ai-y goodness.

**Dark –Angel302**: Hey, you actually read my fic. I'm honored. And don't feel bad about your seventh grade stuff. The stuff I wrote in grade seven was usually utter crap about retarded Mary Sues and LOTR. XD

**FillerBunny:** I'm not really into angsty fics either (even though I'm WRITING one ), and hopefully this won't drop into a deep puddle of misery as a lot of angsty fics do. Thanks for reviewing.

**Dark shinobi-hime: **XD I've read Lord of the Flies. Very interesting book Oo. Anyway, glad you like my writing.

**I think you know**: XD; Thanks for reviewing CRAIG. And hopefully I'll get rid of the cliché's, just for you since you're my lovely, idiotic friend.


	3. Chapter three

Again, thankies to the lovely people who reviewed. I've thanked you, again, at the end of the chapter. Wasn't able to get together with my beta, so spelling/grammar mistakes pointed out by anyone would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: ...because a baka gaijin like me would own Yugioh, right?

Oh! Before I forget—A few reviewers were wondering why I made Jonouchi rather cold to Malik. Don't worry; I'm not subtly bashing his character and it's not one of those 'Well, it's my fic so screw off!11 !1' things. I assure you, his attitude is completely plot related. (nods) It correlates to the outcome of the fic.

* * *

As the days went by, the weather inevitably became more inhospitable and cold as if it were desperately trying to distance itself from everything, but couldn't. The skies churned and darkened into angry, steely clouds of gray. They seemed upset, irritated, grumbling. It had stopped raining…only to turn into pelting droplets of sleet and wet snow that stung in the frigid, icy wind. Indeed, the weather seemed to be having a terrible predicament, and was torn, confused. 

Days were becoming more agitated, and short. They started off in wretched, slow darkness, and ended in the exact, same way. Only a cold, hazy, mush that was supposed to be daytime marked the change from morning to evening. But even then, it was becoming hard to tell.

Indeed—winter was on its way.

Ryou trudged slowly back to his seat after being told that he was close to failing his math class. His classmates around him were chatting spiritedly, yet they did not notice his presence, his dampened spirit. But was his spirit dampened? More so, it was dispassionate and indifferent. He hated to be the angsting bitch.

_But, why is this happening…?_

The teachers didn't really understand it…to them, Ryou was just another one of those students that never really did well in school. There were _always_ those types, so there was really no need for any _immediate _alarm—just a stern prodding to pick up the pace and to get your act together.

_Leave me alone._

But, Ryou had had many a 'stern proddings' lately, and was becoming quite the hindrance on the teachers' nerves. But the thing was, the enigma that just so plagued his teacher's conscience, was the fact that Ryou didn't fit the usual mold of those types of students that didn't do well in school. He was quite, soft, dispassionate. He never spoke up in class, always worked alone, and in no way at all socialized with anyone. Ryou just didn't care, and that's why they couldn't figure him out. The said white-haired boy just would not open up.

He just didn't care.

_But I don't want to…_

It was a firm defiance.

However, apparently, his math teacher cared…academically, at any rate, as he had decreed Ryou a tutor. He hadn't said anything to rebuke his sentence, but as he sat down in his seat, there was a mixed feeling of loathing for the fact that he needed academic help, but also this _other_ feeling…he couldn't quite understand it. Perhaps it was because he had kept himself in the dark for so long, not allowing anyone to take notice of him. But, inevitably, someone had. It made him…angry.

_Wait…the bell, it's rung…_

How had he failed to hear the annoying shrilling of the bell? His class was steadily filing out into the hallway for their next period classes, while different students gradually pushed their way into the classroom for their next period. The same cycle…day after day. (A/N:…;. In Japan, the classes don't move. Rather, the teachers come to the classes. I mucked this up Oo;. Sorry.)

He was by himself at lunch. Again. But, because of the compressing weather, he had been forced to find someplace new to hide. However, even as he glanced out the window, he could spy some unfortunate beings huddled under an umbrella. He paused, musing to himself the must-be intricacies of why someone would be so idiotic to stand outside in _this_.

Ryou sat in an empty classroom, his math book opened, ready, his pencil lying forlornly across his blank paper, all of which rested on his desk. He turned his gaze away from the outside and back to his work. Perhaps he could work the lunch away…it was a good idea.

He picked up his pencil, ignoring his stomach as it growled. His one sided conversation with his math teacher floated back into his head. A tutor. Sensei hadn't said _who_…only that it was an upper classman of some sort. He glared at his paper. Hopefully, it wouldn't be some idiotic prick. Domino High seemed to be the official breeding ground for producing twits and pricks. But, at any rate, his tutoring wouldn't start until next Monday, which gave him plenty of time to mull over what was to come, privately, in his mind. He shoved the thought out of his head, and was just about to copy down some problem or other, when it suddenly happened.

The door slid open.

As an instinct, Ryou looked up.

* * *

Since he had started school, Malik had been proven a little more than brilliant. He couldn't quite figure out how it all fit together, as he had never attended a proper school before, but all his work ended up getting very good marks. And for once in his life, he was actually making his sister happy; in fact, he could almost feel that she might really be _proud_ of him. But…he hated thinking that way. The blonde felt as if he shouldn't deserve all this praise from his sister…even though he vaguely enjoyed it. 

_Great. Just great…_ he thought sarcastically.

However, even though he was good in school, it didn't stop him from being lazy.

The blonde walked quickly down the brightly lit hallway, as some sort of slushy-hard substance resembling rain pelted against the windows. It was hard to believe that it was only noon.

Three or four loose-leaf papers covered, front and back, with complicated algebra, were grasped apathetically in his hand, which had been due earlier in the day. So, he didn't see fit, in his mind, to actually do the assignment and hand it in on time. Rest assured, though, he had completed it anyway in 3rd period while he was supposed to be writing his essay.

So, now, while being ogled at by giggling freshman girls, he found himself standing outside his math teachers room. He couldn't help but smirk at the memory of his teacher's confusion at his best student failing to hand in his homework. Confidently, he reached out, and opened the sliding door.

And, to his utter surprise, the room was empty, save for Ryou.

_Ryou._

The blonde had opened his mouth, ready to speak a lamely rehearsed apology to his teacher, but now stood frozen, surprised. There would have been an awkward silence, if it hadn't been for the sleet, pattering persistently against the windows.

But…what _was _this…It couldn't…

Of course, he knew Ryou went to this school; he had heard Yugi's conversation with his friends about how concerned they were about him, but he had never let that reality of Ryou actually _being _in the school sink in. But now it was. Sharp flashbacks pained him, filled his vision. In his mind, he vaguely heard himself ordering Yami no Bakura to let Ryou die.

And, in appearance, Ryou hadn't changed at all. His soft, white hair played delicately into his dark eyes. He sat upright, his small frame tense with surprise. He was still that alluringly innocent being that the Egyptian had uncaringly played in his sick game of revenge.

Ryou faltered, his gaze quivering and failing under the Egyptian's miraculous lavender stare. He didn't quite understand why a foreigner would be staring at him quite like _that_, and if it weren't for the matching school uniform would he have been extremly alarmed.

Both boys recovered quickly.

"Is the teacher here?" Malik asked in a would-be indifferent tone, if it hadn't been for his raking eyes and slightly demanding timbre in his sultry voice. Ryou held his gaze for a few seconds before looking away, blushing.

"He should be back before the end of lunch hour," he said quietly before giving Malik a half-hearted glance, full of indifference. He felt uncomfortable under the older boy's stare. He wanted him to leave. Complete strangers don't do this sort of thing…

Malik continued to stare at Ryou, but it was beginning to turn into one of confusion. The smaller boy's indifference stung him. For God's sake, he had _tortured_ Ryou's mind, probably _damaged_ it horribly. He wanted that acknowledgement; he wanted Ryou to scorn him, or fear him, to hate him—not to act so damn indifferent and polite! How could he act that way?

_Wait…_Malik blinked, snapping out of his daze.

It was slowly clicking into place…The oddity of their meaning, the unresponsiveness on Ryou's part…

It was…

"You don't remember."

The words found themselves being spoken before he even thought about it. Ryou looked up in uncertainty at Malik, who, for some reason, now felt very sick.

…

But….why?

It ached.

"Wha…What do you mean?" Ryou asked politely, yet his tone betrayed his respectful motive. He stared warily the Egyptian, and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Malik spoke suddenly.

"Never mind…Sorry, " he apologized, and swiftly backed out of the room and left, not daring to ponder WHY he suddenly felt so sick. Was it the shock of seeing Ryou again? Seeing one of his previous slaves?…Still seeing the wretched, blank yet gripping forlorn look that Ryou still so held onto and possessed?

_Is it because of me?_

As he swiftly walked down the same hallway he came up just minutes before, he didn't dare to reason with the other option for why his heart so ached in his chest. His assignment was forgotten, clenched in his tight fist.

Ryou stared at the empty doorframe where, only seconds ago, the blonde had been standing. There had been something uncomfortably familiar about Malik—his lean composure, haughty expression, demanding eyes.

_What was that all about?_

The white haired boy was puzzled with their sudden meeting, puzzled and startled. But, as he turned to get back to his math, he couldn't quite get rid of the peculiar feeling that he _knew_ Malik from _somewhere_…No, he couldn't get that feeling out of his mind.

Or, the feeling of having his body raked by lusting eyes…

In the back of his mind, Yami no Bakura chuckled with dark amusement. The Sennen Ring glowed faintly against his chest.

_Ne, Ryou…what have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

End notes-;. I'm not sure I like the way this chapter turned out. To me, Malik and Ryou's meeting seems…unnatural, really unlikely and, worst of all, horribly clichéd -.-;. And I'm trying to incorporate some UST into my fic so…hopefully I haven't mucked too much up. 

To people who reviewed—

**Terri-** that means that I have actually accomplished what I set out to do. Thanks.

**NightShadow-** Prepare for YnB next chappie! (throws confetti)

**Craig-**…Honestly, child, do you READ? He flew back to Domino with his SISTER because of her JOB. You're lack of interest in my fic stings me (sob)

**SpiritGoddess-** using big words are fun, man. Happy happy UST and Shonen ai shall start…very soon (evil grin)

**MouHitoriNoSai-** I'm glad you like my rendition of Ryou! And thanks for adding me to your author alert list. It makes me happy! And I am also an avid RyouXMalik whore. Power to us!111! And, yus, the plushies are much appreciated. Rest assured, Ryou and Malik will definably get some action: DDD.

**Person who didn't write anything as their sn-** Indeed, I have thought about that . However, as expressed at the beginning of this chapter, I purposely made Jonouchi that way. Personally, I think it makes him a tad more realistic as a character, and his attitude affects the plot outcome. (nods) And on a personal note, I can't see Jonouchi being all happy and forgiving towards Malik. Afterall, the said Egyptian put his sisters life and jeopardy _and_ his friends. But that's a personal opinion :D and isn't why I made him like that in the last chapter.

**Yami-** -.-;; hopefully I haven't let you down with Malik and Ryou's interaction in this chapter oo…what have I done…XDD

**Yami no Marik** Sorry, I spelled your sn wrong last chapter ;. Gomen, ne. Anyway, Jonouchi's attitude has now been properly explained, so you don't have to worry about it . It took me awhile to figure out how to get Malik into the fic without being corny. . Corniness bugs me. And Yami no Bakura shall be here next chapter. D Ahaha.

**Devinedestiny** Oo;; I use to much detail? Err….okies…I shall…attempt not to use so much detail next time? Using detail is good, Megs. (nods) it really is. And…. Chapter 2 has been up for the past 3 weeks or so . I need to teach you how to use XD

**Tramontana Keeper **Thanks very much for taking the time to read this!

**Jess **Again, my impatient Korean friend, be patient and I shall award you with yummy (PG 13...wtf) lemon. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.


End file.
